1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf putter that enables a golfer to change the positioning of the shaft against the head, allowing for exchange of preferred putting styles with the same putter.
2. Description of Related Art
Golf is a sport enjoyed by a wide range of individuals the world over. Many people like to golf for the leisurely experience of being outside and socializing with others. Others thrive from the competitive side of the sport constantly trying to improve and even winning money and prizes at tournaments. While the reasons to play may differ, a few pieces of equipment are standard to each golfer. For example, each person needs a set of clubs and a ball. The type of clubs varies for each user depending on the length of the shaft, size and weight of the head etc. Each golfer has their favorite equipment specifically chosen and fitted to them.
Because each golfer has preferred clubs and balls, exchange and sharing of clubs between golfers is often difficult or discouraged. What correctly fits one person may be completely wrong for another. One of the clubs which golfers may become increasingly finicky about is the putter. The putter is typically a heavy head club designed for use at close distances to the cup, typically on the green. The green is considered the most technical part of the game; therefore a golfer's preference of putter is usually very specific. Some individuals may carry more than one putter simply depending on the type of green, where the style of putter shaft varies from a standard length, a bend at the neck, or an elongated shaft like a belly shaft. Some golfers putt ambidextrously which allows them to putt right or left handed, thus requiring the golfer to carry both right and left hand putters to accommodate their style. Often such a luxury is a burden to correctly fit, expensive to purchase and crowded within the golf bag, so most people simply stick to just a single putter.
It would be desirable in the art to provide a golf putter that allows for exchange between right and left hand users. It would also be beneficial in the art to provide a golf putter that allows for use with different styles of shafts in a single putter head.